Take It Back
is the thirteenth episode of the tenth season and the 209th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The doctors face the consequences of the events that took place at April’s wedding. Meredith feels betrayed when Derek goes back on a promise, Alex is furious after returning to the hospital and hearing the news about his father, and Arizona and Callie decide whether or not to move forward together. Meanwhile, Bailey realizes she was wrong about the motive behind Ben’s decision to move back to Seattle Full Summary The camera zooms in on the barn. The doors slowly open. Jackson and April emerge hand in hand. As they run to the car, Meredith says doctors make decisions that can go either very well or very, very, very poorly, but the problem is that they start off looking the same. Once in the car, April panics for a moment, thinking about one they've gone. Jackson asks if she doesn't want to do this and she kisses him. She tells him to drive and he pulls away. Meredith is angrily putting things into her bag. Derek explains that he can't just say no to the president. Meredith says she gets it, but she's still upset. Cristina comes in and says April's sisters have gone through all the tissues in the whole building. Meredith asks if she got April's mother to calm down. Cristina says she tried, but it's hard to pretend like April didn't just do the coolest thing Cristina's ever seen. She's always been on the fence about April, but now she's more than just a friend. She's a fan. Meredith glares at Derek and walks away. Cristina asks if that was about her, but he says it's about him. She says better him than her. He explains the president's call and Cristina is awed by the president calling him. Cristina's phone buzzes and she tells Derek that something happened at the hospital. Back at the hospital, Alex is calling for Shane to be fired. Owen tells him that Webber is watching his father like a hawk and his vitals are stable. As Webber exits Jimmy's hospital room, Owen asks what Shane was thinking. Richard points out that he wasn't, that Shane was hallucinating and thought Jimmy was Heather. Leah admits that Shane had showed her how to beat the system and continue to work without sleeping. She leaves to find Shane. Owen says Cristina's on his way. Alex doesn't want Cristina touching Jimmy because be blames her for Shane's hubris. Owen wants to wait to get all the facts, but Alex reveals that Cristina and Shane were sleeping together. Callie and Arizona are loading April and Matthew's gifts into the back of their car. Arizona is upset because one of the gifts doesn't have a card and she doesn't know how April will return it without the card. Callie says they'll find the cards and urges Arizona to calm down. She tells Arizona they'll fix it. Arizona says, "No, we won't." She goes on to say that Callie has been trying to fix their marriage and Arizona and she's so good that she's killing herself trying to fix things. Callie says Arizona doesn't have to apologize, but Arizona says she isn't and she doesn't want to. She's not the same person anymore. And she doesn't want to be fixed. Callie objects that she's not the same person she was before either. Before she can finish her thought, Arizona says it's not working and Callie knows it. She says Callie knew before she did. Callie wants to go home and talk about it, but Arizona says it's not her home anymore. Miranda wants Ben to stop acting like a child and talk to her. He's offended by her calling him a child and asks what else she blames him for, other than causing her OCD. She says this marriage was supposed to be different from her first. Ben was supposed to understand the life of a surgeon, but he quit. He says he wasn't happy to walk away from his residency. He was a star. He loved what he was doing, but he gave it up to be back in Seattle with her. It was a hard choice, but he made it for her. Leah still hasn't found Shane. She's going to try his apartment next. Jo goes to sit next to Stephanie, who is in a chair, looking shocked. Jo asks Leah to take Stephanie home because she's had a rough day. Unaware of what happened at the wedding. Leah asks if Stephanie danced too hard and is annoyed that she's unhappy having gone to the wedding while Leah was stuck at the hospital. Stephanie tells her what actually happened, that Jackson ran off with April. Leah is shocked. Jo says she'll find Stephanie a ride home and as soon as things calm down with Alex's dad, Jo will be there and they'll drink and burn things. She asks if Stephanie can wait five minutes and goes to find her a ride. Leah looks at Stephanie for a minute before leaving. Stephanie gets up and walks out of the hospital still in her dress. Shane is on a bench behind the hospital, sleeping in a blood-stained gown and gloves. April tells Jackson to pull over the car, which he does. He tells her to calm down. She questions what they're doing, if there's a plan. He asks if it seems like he planned to ruin her wedding. She admits that it doesn't seem like him to plan that. She exits the car, saying they can't run away together. Three Weeks Later Arizona is walking with a real estate agent, Renee, who tells her that they'll fix the gutters, water damage in the bedroom, everything. She comments that she rarely sees a deal go through that quickly and Arizona must have been really ready to move. Arizona says that sometimes, you just need a fresh start. Renee congratulates her. Callie exits the house, saying she's not sure they should be popping the champagne so soon. She says there's a man-sized blood stain in the bedroom. Callie says they said they'd replace the carpet by the close of escrow. Arizona notes that the stain is rust. Renee says she thinks the carpet guys are coming today and says she'll call to check on that. After Renee has walked away to call, Arizona says the house is beautiful and soon, it'll be theirs. Callie says it's a murder house. Arizona asks her to try. Callie says it's kind of beautiful. They kiss. Derek, dressed in a suit and tie, is followed by Ben, who points out his unusual outfit. Derek says that he has a big thing today. Ben says he does, too. He has rounds and then an ER shift which could lead to a grisly trauma surgery. He asks about Derek's day. Derek says he's been vetted by the White House. Ben says it's kind of a big day for both of them then. Cast 10x13MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 10x13CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 10x13AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 10x13MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 10x13RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 10x13CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 10x13OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 10x13ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 10x13AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 10x13JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 10x13DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 10x13JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 10x13ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 10x13StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 10x13LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 10x13JamesEvans.png|James Evans 10x13BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 10x13RobertFischer.png|Robert Fischer 10x13MilesGreen.png|Miles Green 10x13NaomiEvans.png|Naomi Evans 10x13Mario.png|Mario 10x13Renee.png|Renee 10x13RitaBelmont.png|Rita Belmont 10x13ParamedicNicoleCummins.png|Paramedic Nicole Cummins 10x13Penny.png|Penny 10x13LittleGirl.png|Little Girl 10x13Nurse.png|Nurse 10x13Paramedic1.png|Paramedic #1 10x13Paramedic2.png|Paramedic #2 (behind Robert Fischer) Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *James Remar as James Evans *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Brian Howe as Robert Fischer *Alex Désert as Miles Green *Susan Chuang as Naomi Evans Co-Starring *Bob Gebert as Mario *Maria McCann as Renee *Meghan Maureen McDonough as Rita Belmont *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Tatum Langton as Penny *Kennedy Barry as Little Girl *Catharine J. Walsh as Nurse *Chris Grabher as Paramedic #1 *Michael Anthony Rogers as Paramedic #2 Medical Notes Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Pink Floyd. *This episode scored 9.42 million viewers. *This episode starts with the phrase "Previously on Grey's Anatomy" said by Jackson. Gallery Episode Stills 10x13-1.jpg 10x13-2.jpg 10x13-3.jpg 10x13-4.jpg 10x13-5.jpg 10x13-6.jpg 10x13-7.jpg 10x13-8.jpg 10x13-9.jpg 10x13-10.jpg 10x13-11.jpg Quotes :Cristina: The weeping sisters have gone through every tissue in the building. :Meredith: Did you get the mother to calm down at least? :Cristina: I tried. But how was I supposed to pretend that what just happened wasn't the coolest thing I've ever seen? I've always been on the fence about the Kepner, but now I'm not just a friend. I'm a fan. :(Meredith angrily leaves.) :Cristina: Was that about me? :Derek: No, it's me. The President called me and now I have to go back on a promise I made her. :Cristina: Oh good, better you than me. Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S10 Episodes